


It takes John Watson to save your life - cover art

by Sparkypip



Series: It takes John Watson to save your life works [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Cover Art, Doctor John, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sherlock, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: Cover art to the series.





	It takes John Watson to save your life - cover art

**Author's Note:**

> Photo manipulation in brushes on my iPad. Seemed the right one for a cover piece. I'm no digital artist at all, more a traditional one. Enjoy...
> 
> Brownie points for those who can name the episodes these are taken from.
> 
> More writing to come (except I'm working the bank holiday weekend) won't be too long hopefully.


End file.
